Under the Mistletoe
by KageNoNeko
Summary: One night under the mistletoe at a Christmas party hosted by Mai, the Harpy Duelist. It's time for Yugi to make his move.


**AN: This is a quick little AnzuXYugi fic. This can be considered to be what happened before Friendship, the Yu-Gi-Oh Ouran crossover that I did awhile ago. And speaking of Friendship, there is a chance that once I get some fics completed that I will continue it, but that will not be for awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi owns it. **

**Under the Mistletoe**

Writing in his journal to Atemu gave Yugi some comfort during times when his mind was highly troubled. It had been a full _two years_ since Atemu had returned to the afterlife and rejoined his friends. Yugi had been and still is happy for Atemu being able to join his friends in the afterlife, but Christmas time always reminded him of Atemu not being there and that is what lead him to be writing in his journal. This time, he was writing about what his was planning on doing to confess his love to Anzu, which he had discovered soon after Atemu had left. Stopping his pin as it grazed across the paper, he looked up from his paper to gaze at the clock before returning to finish what his writing and then closing the journal. Rising from his desk he walked over to his bed and laid down on it. Smiling, he fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi was fidgeting with his hands behind his back at the Christmas party that Mai was holding. The Harpy duelist was holding the party and invited Yugi and his friends as well as several dueling elites among them being a one Seto Kaiba. However, who was and was not there was the least of Yugi's worries, because he was worrying about what he would do once he saw Anzu under the mistletoe. Nevertheless, to say Yugi was nervous was an understatement and when Mai came up behind him, he jumped and stuttered some crazy nonsense. "Slow down, Yugi. What's go you so worked up?" Mai asked.

"I'm-going-to-kiss-Anzu-under-the-mistletoe-if-I-see-her-tonight-under-it," said Yugi in one breath.

Mai looked at Yugi, surprised by the flustered duelist in front of her, took her time to figure out what the King of Games had said. "You're going to kiss Anzu under the mistletoe?" Mai questioned the duelist after finally figure out what he had said.

"Y-y-yes," stuttered Yugi, turning slightly red.

Mai gave a cunning smile towards Yugi. "Oh, I'll be sure to tell her to wait under the mistletoe," said Mai before starting to leave the duelist.

"You're just as bad as Atemu," said Yugi in an almost mutter.

Mai didn't listen and continued walking, leaving Yugi to his befuddle thoughts.

* * *

When Mai had come up to her and said to wait under the mistletoe, Anzu had been suspicious as to why she needed to wait under the mistletoe, but when she saw Yugi coming up to her with his still fidgety hands behind his back, she understood what was going on as Yugi drew closer to her. "What is it that you want, Yugi?" Anzu asked once the young man was standing before her.

Without replying, the nervous Yugi leaned upwards on his tippy toes and laid a soft and gentle kiss on Anzu's lips before pulling away quickly and turning around nervously. "If you didn't want it, I'm sorry," said Yugi as his face began to turn red, but inside he was glad that he could not see her reaction.

Hearing those words fall out of the King of Game's mouth, Anzu brought her fingers to gentle touch her lips that had been kissed. She couldn't believe that he thought that she didn't want it because she had been starting to kiss back when he had pulled away. "You don't have to apologize, Yugi," said Anzu as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wanted it to continue."

Yugi's eyes widened and he turned around to stare at Anzu's eyes. Once he saw that her words were true, he leaned up and kissed her again, but this time, his tongue slipped out to brush her lips. In response, Anzu muttered against his lips that they shouldn't deepen their kiss in front of so many people. Nodding, Yugi pulled away and took Anzu's hand before leading her off to a more secluded part of the house away from the crowd.

* * *

"Pony up, buddy," said Joey to Tristen who was grumbling.

Tristen was the loser of the bet and Joey won. The bet: One grand for whoever guessed how far Yugi and Anzu would take their kiss. Joey had bet that Yugi and Anzu would have to leave the crowded areas of the party in order to kiss any longer, which they did. "I'll never bet against you again," said Tristen with a scrawl across his face as he handed over the one grand.

"It's all thanks to Mai for telling us that Yugi wanted to kiss Anzu under the mistletoe," said Joey causing Tristen's scrawl to deepen even more.

* * *

When they reached an empty hallway, Yugi leaned up and kissed Anzu, allowing his tongue to slip out as soon as their lips had met. When he felt her tongue brush against his lips, he allowed his tongue to slip out again to brush her lips. She opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue in and threw her arms around him embracing him as he embraced her with his own arms. It was a good first French Kiss in the quite of the hallway they were in and when they pulled back for a chance to breathe, both had shinning smiles that were wide with joy. "I love you, Anzu," said Yugi as he starred in to Anzu's eyes. "I think Atemu knew because he teased me."

Anzu chuckled. "I think he probably did," said Anzu before going in for another kiss and pulled back. "I love you, too."

"You will never know how much saying those words mean to me," said Yugi before going in for another kiss, quickly deepening it.

When they pulled away, they didn't speak for minutes as both were trying to catch their breaths. "I think Joey and Tristen are probably wondering where we are at," said Anzu.

"Let's not worry about what they think," said Yugi as he pulled out his cell phone to check the time, "but maybe we should head back to stop people thinking about dirty things."

"Probably so, we should do this more when there's no people around to be able to think about dirty things."

"So, shall we go back to the party, my girlfriend?" Yugi asked causing Anzu to turn a slight red.

"Yes," said Anzu as she held out her hand for Yugi to take.

As he led her away, neither thought that next year they would be under the mistletoe again.

* * *

A year had past since Yugi had given his first kiss to Anzu under the mistletoe and as he was writing in his journal to Atemu, he kept glancing to a little velvet box sitting on his desk. Tonight, under the mistletoe, Yugi was going to declare his days as a bachelor numbered and that he would stay beside Anzu for the rest of his days. Looking up from writing, Yugi saw the clock and rushed to finish what he was writing before stowing away the journal somewhere safe and grabbing the little velvet box before he left.

* * *

It was a small party and everyone there knew about Yugi and Anzu being boyfriend and girlfriend, but no one knew what Yugi had planned to do that night. As Yugi was wondering through the crowd at the party, he was glancing around to see if Anzu was under the mistletoe again. When he saw her under the mistletoe, he quickly went up and kissed her gentle and softly on the lips. Pulling back to look at her, he gave a giddy smile before dropping to one knee. Anzu let out a light gasp and her eyes widen as she saw him hold out a little velvet box that he opened revealing a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me, Anzu Mizaki?" Yugi asked as he starred at the ring.

"Yes," Anzu replied with teary eyes.

Yugi looked up to see her tears and gave her a gentle smile. "There's nothing to cry about," said Yugi as he rose up and brush away her tears.

"I know, but I'm so happy," said Anzu.

"Then let me put on your ring," said Yugi as he took the ring out of its box and slipped it on Anzu's finger.

As soon as the ring reached its place on Anzu's finger, a bunch of applause could be heard bringing the newly engaged couple back to the reality that was this party. After the applause stopped, the congratulations of the new couple before there was dancing and throughout the night, Yugi and Anzu would steal away from the crowd to have a few deep kisses only to return minutes later. For all that was there, this party was the one to remember for only the proposal.


End file.
